strikus_prime_roblox_decepticonzfandomcom-20200213-history
Strikus Prime (ROBLOX Decepticonz) Wiki
Bio-Strike '''is much like '''Optimus Prime, refusing to initiate conflicts that could result in human casualties. Some of his allies, like Nitro-Wing, find this somewhat lacking, especially during Seeker Striker's attempt at revenge, using the Humans' Military to destroy the Transformers. Despite that, Bio-Strike had refused to initiate a war against the Humans, not since he had turned his back on causing chaos and destruction, choosing to instead befriend humanity and join forces with the Autobots and their Leader, Rodimus Prime. His comrade, Overthrust '''has assumed the role of an advisor to Bio-Strike, offering him wisdom and advice when he needs it. In contrast, his '''Strikus Prime persona - while still as heroic and noble as Optimus - is more of a listener. At first, he has somewhat of a lack of self-confidence in his Leadership, doubting his own decisions and expressing distress over his position as Leader of the Autobots. Ultra Magnus '''and '''Kup, two of the older Autobot Warriors eventually help him overcome this problem. He is the complete moral opposite of his mortal enemy Nitrotron; every casualty, Human or Cybertronian, Soldier or Civilian, weighs heavily on his Spark. He does not openly display these emotions to his allies however, and never succumbs to despair. Strikus Prime, being the Last of the Primes in the ROBLOX ''timeline (as the final barer of the '''Matrix of Leadership') remains well-known as an intergalactic hero. On the battlefield, there are few who can rival Strikus Prime's prowess. His Ion Cannon and his Energon Axe are deadly weapons, though sometimes lacking when compared to others. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and what he lacks in raw firepower he easily augments with selflessness and bravery. Prime would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under his care, and has on a few occasions. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only constant weakness, and one the Decepticons have exploited time and time again... though ironically, it's also the source of his strength. One thing that both sides of this Transformer's identity have in common is their sense of honor - neither Bio-Strike nor Strikus Prime can stand to put Humans or Autobots in dangerous situations. He believes that "freedom is the right of all sentient beings", and has fought for thousands of years. Since Rodimus' death, the Autobots require a strong, charismatic Leader who can lead from the front, and by example, which are some of the most prominent characteristics of Strikus Prime. His ability to lead is a pivotal weapon in itself, so much so that it helped to turn the tide of the Great War in favor of the Autobots. His Human Partner is Olivia Hastings Holt. "No sacrifice is too great in the service of freedom." ''—Strikus Prime's most common motto. History When Toxicron attempted to destroy Earth, the Autobots rushed to help the Cybertron Peace Brigade and their leader, Bio-Strike in protecting the planet. Despite initially planning to invade Earth alongside Toxicron, Shadowscream and the Decepticons turned against him, realizing that if Earth was destroyed, they'd never be able to conquer it. Nitro-Wing and his lieutenants were left in charge of the station's defenses while Bio-Strike fought his way into Toxicron's body. The Autobots and Shadowscream were not far behind. Shadowscream and Bio-Strike encountered each other for the first time since their battle on Jupiter (when Shadowscream was simply ''Starscream). Though initially proposing an alliance against Toxicron, Shadowscream was tortured and ordered to destroy Bio-Strike or suffer the consequences. Rodimus Prime rushed in to provide assistance to Bio-Strike, but several blasts to the chest from Shadowscream's arm-mounted Particle Cannon put him offline. Bio-Strike was able to claim the Matrix of Leadership, reformatting himself and becoming "Strikus Prime". Powered by the Matrix, Strikus Prime quickly ended the fight and used the Matrix to destroy Toxicron. The Autobots' celebration did not last long -- as Nitro-Wing felt betrayed and turned against Strikus and the others, dubbing himself "Nitrotron" and kidnapping Olivia Holt during his escape. Strikus Prime wasted no time assembling the Autobots and launching an invasion on Chaar, where they learned Nitrotron had seized Leadership of the Decepticons with Shadowscream out of the picture. Strikus Prime battled Nitrotron for the first time while an Autobot team led by Kup found and rescued Olivia. With their mission complete, Strikus Prime and the Autobots left Chaar. Despite his betrayal, Strikus Prime believed there was still good in Nitrotron's Spark. When the Decepticons attacked a certain dam (Sherman Dam), Strikus Prime and the Autobots arrived to protect the Humans. Strikus Prime engaged in battle with Nitrotron for the second time since their rivalry begun, and deployed his Energon Axe against the Decepticon Warrior. He got distracted by a cry for help from Olivia and was knocked into the water while the Decepticons escaped with the stolen Energon. Jazz helped pull Strikus to safety, and they determined what Nitrotron might be planning. Overthrust was ordered to do research, and Strikus Prime was informed that the Decepticons were planning to return to Cybertron and use all the Energon they have to conquer the planet and destroy the cause of good forever. Realizing time was running out, and being informed by Blaster that the Decepticons already had a Starship prepped, Strikus Prime and the Autobots launched a counterattack. There, they discovered that an alliance had been made between Nitrotron and the Decepticons' former leader, Shadowscream. During the fight, Strikus Prime engaged in a short battle with Nitrotron until having his attention distracted by Vehicon soldiers. The Decepticons made it off-world in their ship, much to Strikus Prime's horror. Due to Mirage's interference, the systems of the ship was damaged, and the Autobots cheered as the Decepticon Ship crashed. Strikus Prime congratulated Mirage but joked that he should've waited for them before attempting to return to Cybertron. Though Ironhide and Olivia Holt thought they had seen the last of the Decepticons, it was not to be. After the Dragicons rejoined Nightstalker, and they discovered the secret base of the Dragicons, Strikus Prime dispatched Arcee, Airazor, Fearwing and Bumblebee to capture the Dragicons before Nightstalker's forces could. He then travelled to Hope with Olivia Holt where he informed Megatron about the history of the Decepticons and that the Dragicons had become a big threat. Megatron agreed to return to Cybertron and help mount a defense in preparation for an invasion, but not before unveiling a Dragicon known as the Bewilderbeast. They were soon attacked by Seeker Striker's Army, during which Seeker Striker unvieled his secret weapon, another Bewilderbeast clone. Strikus Prime and Megatron engaged Seeker Striker until Megatron's Dragicon was killed. When Nightstalker succumbed to the new Alpha's control and advanced on Olivia, Strikus Prime rushed to her aid. Just as Nightstalker fired, Strikus Prime jumped in the way, sacrificing himself for her. His sacrifice inspired her into taking a position of Leadership, and helped her gain the courage to lead the Autobots and Nitrotron into battle against Seeker Striker and his Army. A statue of Strikus Prime was later constructed in Iacon to honor him. Many months later, when the threat of Demicron came up, Ultra Magnus sent Fearwing and Airazor to the burial site of Strikus Prime. He believed there was a way to bring back their Leader, realizing that their only hope of defeating Demicron was Strikus Prime. While Team Prime joined forces with Nitrotron and his lieutenants to battle Demicron, Ultra Magnus dispatched Sky Lynx to retrieve a Quintesson, Strikus Prime's only chance of resurrection. Sky Lynx returned with the Quintesson, who got to work on reviving the Last of the Primes. Category:Browse